The Diversity of Dreams
by astraltears
Summary: AUs and oneshots, all of these. Dreams are always changing, and reality bends in strange ways within the confines of one's mind. Various plays on various themes, involving romance (different character pairings will follow!), mystery, horror, humour, angst... First Chapter: He created a great infestation. Rating subject to change, and may go up.


**A/N:** **So this isn't my first fanfic, and this is actually a second account I've had sitting around just in case I ever wanted to post something _different_ and not the thing I promised to finish first without angering my followers. No, you can't know who I am :l**

 **The following, and any following chapters, are gonna be different, non-connected AU oneshots for Yugioh 5D's. The characters will be there, but I'm trying to experiment with a whole lot of different ideas and a whole lot of inspirations/universes. In fact, this one here is an almost-crossover.**

 **If you review, you get a virtual cookie. Honest.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really need to disclaim this? I don't own YGO, YGO5Ds, or any recognizable characters. My Japanese skills are absolutely 0, so I didn't write anything in Japanese except a few randomly generated names.**

* * *

"The Fudo family? Damn them- every man his father's son, and each one sicker than the last."

Aki Izayoi looked up at her father, concern creasing her brow. "If you don't like them so much, why are you insisting we meet?"

"It is important that you are acquainted with the prominent families of Domino City, Aki. But… the Fudo family is a collection of scientists that push the limits of ethics. The council deals with them because they make some important discoveries. They are controversial because of the way they go about it."

"So who am I going to meet tonight, exactly?"

"Fudo Osamu, his sons- Takuma and Hikaru- and the youngest, Yusei, who is about your age."

"And he's already an established scientist?"

"Well, with his pedigree…"

Aki shook her head and changed the subject. "What does he do?"

"He's big on physics and biochemistry. His father, Hikaru, focuses on physics, and his uncle on biology. Omasu was a renowned physicist and chemist."

"I see. So he's like a fusion of all his elders…"

"I suppose so."

"What of his mother? Their wives?"

"Yusei is uh… single, Aki."

"His mother? Grandmother? Aunt?"

"His grandmother passed a few years ago. His mother will not be attending tonight- she rarely shows her face. I would assume it's for her safety."

"Safety?"

"A lot of people want to hurt the Fudo family."

"I… understand. Why are they controversial, father?"

"Omasu, and later Hikaru, focused on and finalized the artificial generation of grey matter. It counts as a superweapon, although many doubt the existence. Takuma specialized in human mutation. A great many people challenged him because he used willing test subjects."

"And Yusei?"

"Nothing on him yet. Whatever he works on, it's rather hush-hush."

"You… you were hoping I could work it out of him, weren't you." Aki tugged on her dress, which was flashy red and revealed a borderline inappropriate level of cleavage. She had tugged on a cardigan over it to attempt to hide it, but now understood.

"Aki…"

"I doubt I could."

"You'll try."

Aki was silent, her lips pressed into a firm line.

"You'll try."

"I… I guess."

* * *

This house was grand, and everything inside seemed to sparkle. It was her understanding that it was not the Fudo house. Rather, another upstanding family, the Atlas family, owned the mansion. Aki was familiar with the youngest Atlas, a man named Jack, who was tall and gangly, with shiny platinum locks and amethyst eyes. It was her understanding that he always wore white.

Sure enough, he was standing by a table in the corner, where Aki approached him. His eyes slid to her and flicked over her figure before he rolled them around and said "Hello, Izayoi."

"Jack."

"You don't look pleased to be here."

"Neither do you."

"It's your party. What's the problem?"

Jack blushed furiously and mumbled something. "Hm?"

"My… boyfriend can't attend."

Aki felt a brow arch up, but let her surprise pass. "Why not?"

Jack jerked his chin towards the imposing figure of Bratton Atlas. "Dad doesn't approve."

Aki winced. "I'm sorry."

"S'fine."

Suddenly, his father's booming voice echoed across the room. "Hikaru! Wonderful to see you again!"

Aki felt her cheeks flush red as she examined the four that just entered the room. The eldest- Omasu, she remembered, was easily identified by long silver hair and creases in his face. The next two, flanking him, could have been twins.

She immediately zeroed in on Yusei. He was shorter than his three family members, a neutral look on his face. He had the same glittering blue eyes and she noted the odd bronze streaks in his hair.

His eyes immediately flashed to hers, and she swallowed before she looked away.

Jack gave her a confused look. "The Fudo family… why so nervous?"

"My father told me what they do for a living. How controversial their professions lead to be. He wants me to find out what Yusei is up to."

"Ah. Well, good luck."

"Great, thanks," Aki muttered.

* * *

She tentatively approached, and she jumped when her father's arm coiled around her shoulders. "And this is my daughter, Aki."

She found extreme interest in studying her shoes, and mumbled a greeting. Omasu jerked his chin and nodded his head. "Beautiful," he remarked. Aki suppressed a shiver.

Takuma gawped at her, and she wanted to glare. Yet, before she could do anything, Hikaru bowed in greeting, introducing himself. She gave him a bow in return. He turned to his son and moved to introduce him, but Yusei held up a hand.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I am pleased to meet you, Izayoi."

"Aki, please," she said, immediately liking his smooth voice. His lips quirked into a gentle smile. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks- a legitimate one. Yusei turned and said something shortly to his father, then offered her his arm.

"They're just going to get into another debate with Bratton and your father, I'm sure."

Aki found herself a loss for words, wondering what she was doing. Her father did not like these people, did not approve of how they lived their lives- so why was she immediately smitten with this man?

"I uh… I hear you enjoy physics?" she tried, and Yusei smiled.

"I do like physics, yes- my father's ideal. But, my preferred field is biochemistry."

"Are you uhm… working on anything in particular?"

Yusei's eyes turned flinty. "Why did you want to know?"

"I just… my father…"

Aki decided then and there to be honest with him, and stopped walking. "My father told me some bad things about your family- demented science, test subjects… things of that nature. He's convinced you're doing something _heinous_ , and asked me to figure it out. I'm sorry." She dropped her hands from his arm and stepped away, shame tightening her features. "I'm sorry." She clasped her hands nervously in front of her abdomen.

Yusei seemed to be calculating something before the hard look faded from his eyes, replaced with the neutral warm look from before. "It's not all lies- my family does some pretty dark stuff, yeah? My uncle experiments on people, fusing them together and pulling them apart, mutating them- it's his nature. He only takes people who volunteer, though. It's supervised, I swear on that. My dad and grandfather do some pretty whacky stuff with matter. Do you know what grey matter is? It's the end of the universe in a particle. It's terrifying stuff, Aki. I'm in complete agreeance with you."

Aki trembled, realizing how close he was to her. However short he was compared to his family, he was still taller than her. His voice had dropped octaves until it was a soft rumble against her cheek.

 _Good luck?_ Aki thought, remembering what Jack told her. This wasn't so much intimidating as it was… borderline _sexy_.

His voice whispered over her. "I'll show you the _beautiful creation_ of mine. Tomorrow. I will pick you up at your house." He stepped away and offered her his arm once again. "For now, though."

Aki hesitantly slipped her arm through his once again, feeling his warmth soak through her thin cardigan. She resolved then to enjoy her night.

* * *

Yusei, as expected, was prompt in picking her up. He drove a sleek car, silvery white in the early morning sun. Her mother, who hadn't heard her father's plan, was jubilant and insisted Aki wear a nice dress and makeup.

Her father stared at her, concern flicking over his eyes. "Do you want to go with him, Aki?"

"This was your idea, dad."

Her father sniffed, but tugged his tie straight and nodded. "Very well. Be safe, Aki."

"Yes, papa." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stepped out the front door.

Yusei opened the door for her and shut it when she was settled. Aki felt herself relax into the warm leather, and she had nearly drifted off when his voice came again.

"We're here."

Once again, he assisted her out of the car and up to the front door of an immense building. He slid a card through a card reader. Aki swallowed, nervous to see his 'creation.'

The halls were twisty and all remarkably the same, and Yusei seemed to know it by heart. He grabbed her hand and led her through the building until they came to a dim laboratory, attached to a dark office.

Yusei walked over to a refrigeration unit set into the wall and pulled a tray of luminescent fluid.

"This… is my legacy, Aki."

"What is it?" She whispered, eyes widening.

"It is… a machine, and yet it is alive. Its sole purpose is to force an evolution."

"Of what?"

"Humanity."

Aki stepped away from the vials. "You're experimenting on people too?"

"No, no."

"Then what, Yusei?"

"Not… 'people' exactly," he mumbled.

Aki understood.

"Oh, God… you're experimenting on _yourself_ …"

He turned his eyes away from hers. "Yes," he whispered.

"And?"

"So far? Excruciating pain, but then… clarity. My health improves. I can perceive more, feel more. My reaction time has tripled since I started."

Aki blinked warily. Her hands reached out and ghosted over his chest, feeling hard muscle beneath her fingers.

"It's like a whole new world, Aki."

"You feel everything… you've become better…?"

"I would like you to try it. You've…. done something strange to me. You have fascinated me, Aki."

She started to shake her head, but then looked at him again. "You want me to be like you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because," and he was close to her again. In the darkness, she could see _life_ swarming through his eyes, she could see gold flickering under his skin, she could _smell_ his intoxicating scent, and she knew it was natural, that it was him. His fingers trailed over her cheek and warm lips pressed against hers. "I have told you-" Another kiss. "I find myself absolutely smitten with you."

"We just met last night," Aki whispered, her knees weak, and she leaned into him.

"And yet you feel it too. We _belong together_ , Aki."

She swallowed hard, sucked on her lower lip, and then grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers once again. _He tastes divine. He radiates power and intelligence._

 _Do you want that?_ Some inner voice whispered, _do you really want all that?_ and Aki could only reply honestly:

 _Hell, no_. _I'm fine normal._

"No," she said, surprised by the hoarseness of her voice. He smiled.

"I will stay with you. It is excruciating at first, but afterwards… none will know the difference save you and I. A wolf amongst sheep, Aki."

His hand swept her hair aside, gently his lips parted- and there was a prick at her neck, a needle sliding between the breaks of her spine.

He flung a syringe onto the floor as she filled with fire, a scream ripping from her lips- he smothered it with his leather-clad hand and she slid to the floor, tears running from her eyes.

He let go of her face and she stared at him, trembling.

"W...wh.."

Her voice would not form words, and he cradled her. "It will be fine, I promise. It was time for me to test on another person, Aki. To make sure."

"J..ass…" she whispered. Her eyes had begun to tingle. She squeezed them shut.

Yusei began to hum. Her consciousness drifted and the pain faded from her thoughts.

She let sleep claim her.

* * *

When she woke, there was no pain. Still, she felt anger. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at the man sitting across the room, his face in his hands.

"Why did you _do that!_ " she snarled venomously at him, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

He looked up, his face drawn. "You survived. Good."

"You didn't know that I _would live?_ "

"As I said, it was a trial."

She resisted the urge to slap him, and instead wrung her hands together, swinging her legs over the side of the cot and standing unsteadily.

Her drowsiness faded instantly, and she blinked. He was before her, a mirror in his hand.

"See?" he murmured. "Hardly different. More beautiful, in my opinion. You smell...correct now."

His intoxicating smell from before was even stronger than before, and she reached out, touching him.

She stared into her own eyes, and she traced a finger over her cheek, watching in awe as golden flecks trailed over her skin.

"Won't…"

"It's not visible in daylight."

"How long…?"

"Only a few hours. Still well within our time limit."

She stood up and slapped him then, as hard as she could. A low growl emitted from her throat. "You could have killed me, _asshole_."

"I knew you'd be fine. You're strong."

"And what if you were wrong?"

He was silent.

"I'm not wrong. I'm never wrong."

She glared at him. His hand caressed her cheek again. She melted. She could feel the honesty through his actions.

"I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you."

"So why did you do this, even though I said no?"

His voice dribbled into a whisper, a sound she would later begin to think of as a comfort but for now only could think the word _putrid_ : "When was another fool going to come tumbling into my lap, and be as beautiful as you are, Aki? You are a treasure. One of a kind. The first of a new species. _Eve_ in the Garden. This is the Garden, Aki."

Her mouth opened again, and his hand covered her mouth.

"Delicate as a rose, with thorns just as sharp." Then, his soft mouth covered hers again and she forgot all about it.

* * *

Years later, she could only scowl in indifference- it would seem she had been lucky, looking back upon how she got to where she was now. With a wide sweep of her arm, the live feed of the streets below faded, and thanks to their lofty location over Domino City, the screams drowned out.

 _Monsters. He created monsters, and now he seeks to fix his mistake. Bah._

Yusei had pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "I love you," before he took off down the stairs. She knew where he was headed. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair.

"Damn you, Yusei Fudo."

Her own words came to her memories as her father's voice- " _The Fudo family? Damn them- every man his father's son, and each one sicker than the last."_

"Well, we certainly are sick now," she whispered to the phantoms, holding up a hand. She cast her gaze from her taloned fingers and looked to the mirror-like glass that created the room's walls.

 _So be it_ , was her last thought as the city rent itself in two, the origin of which she already knew. The building cracked, a groan echoing through the steel support structure in the walls, and as the room turned on its side, she watched the ground rush closer through the windows with a smile on her face.

Before it ended, she caught a brief glance of the newscast on the wall. _Fudo Heir Creates Infestation Amongst General Public, Mass Quarantine In Effect_.


End file.
